PC Guy's Big Adventure
PC Guy's Big Adventure 'is a TV movie based off the animated television series, Comedy World. It aired on June 1, 2015 on Orange Otter Network in order to celebrate its 1 year anniversary. Plot Susan and Paul go out to Red Lobster and rent a hotel room for the night while PC Guy has to babysit Eric. He gets tired of Eric's bossiness, so he successfully sneaks out of the house to babysit PB&J instead. Meanwhile, Caillou and Dora interrupt them. Transcript reads, "GoAnimate Studios proudly presents" and the title of the special shows PC Guy sleeping in class '''Mrs. White: '....And then an apple fell on Isaac Newton's head. that PC Guy is asleep PC GUY! 'PC Guy: 'awake AUGH! PC Guy, reporting for duty, madam! 'Mrs. White: '''PC Guy, you're really driving me up the wall. Go to the principal's office - now! '''PC Guy: '''But Mrs. White, I stayed up all night practicing for tomorrow's test! '''Mrs. White: '''I don't care. Get out. to the principal's office '''Principal Walker: '''So PC Guy, what brings you here? '''PC Guy: '''Alright, I'll spill the beans. sighs I've been falling asleep in social studies. That's why I have a 47 on my report card. '''Principal Walker: 'Kidaroo voice PC GUY! THIS IS NOT SLEEPY TIME! School is important for your education! 'Narrator: '''Lots of warnings later... '''Paul: '''PC Guy! I heard that you got a 47 in social studies class! '''PC Guy: '''Aren't you going to punish me? '''Paul: '''You'll see. Guy goes to his bedroom '''PC Guy: '''Good thing I'm not grounded... yet. I guess I will go on the computer for a little while. I wonder what my punishment will be? Oh well. Being grounded is worse than... babysitting Eric! '''Paul: '''PC Guy, we're going to Red Lobster. '''PC Guy: '''RED LOBSTER?! WOO-HOO! Can I come with you guys? '''Paul: '''I meant to say: "Your mom and I are going to Red Lobster." '''Susan: '''You need to look after Eric for the rest of the night. '''PC Guy: 'screams Don't leave me here! '''Susan: '''We'll be renting a hotel room. '''PC Guy: '''NOOOOOO! and Susan head outside. Susan starts the car and drives off '''Paul: '''This was a great idea, honey. to living room '''Eric: '''Alright slave, I want to watch TV. '''PC Guy: on the TV What do you want to watch? Eric: 'The Simpsons! '''PC Guy: '''No. You're too young. the channel to Cartoon Network Go watch Cartoon Network or something, while I take a shower. '''Eric: '''But slave, you must make me a sandwich! '''PC Guy: '''Whatever helps you sleep at night. to the kitchen Alright, think. Does he like baloney sandwiches? a baloney sandwich, and then heads back to the living room Here's your food, Your Majesty. '''Eric: '''I can't eat that! '''PC Guy: '''What's so bad about it? It's just your average sandwich. '''Eric: '''I wanted a tuna sandwich! '''PC Guy: '''I thought you hated tuna. You know what, never mind. I'll start all over again. to the kitchen '''Eric: '''Grab me a glass of milk, too. '''PC Guy: '''Okay, okay! '''Eric: 'himself While he's doing that, I'll steal his Xbox from his room. upstairs to the kitchen 'PC Guy: '''Ugh, why can't Eric make his own sandwich? thinks Wait a minute. I just remembered what Sophie told me last Friday. '''Sophie: 'begins ...In seven days, it's important you babysit my cousins. ends 'PC Guy: '''Speaking of which, I'll sneak out of the house while Eric isn't looking. to the living room '''Eric: '''Okay, I'm done setting up his Xbox. Now, what should I play? A-ha! Grand Theft Auto IV! '''PC Guy: '''ERIC!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY XBOX? '''Eric: '''Uh oh. upstairs to PC Guy's bedroom and locks the door '''PC Guy: '''ERIC! Unlock the door THIS INSTANT! '''Eric: '''No. I'm going to tell everyone on GoAnimate V2 Wikia one of your embarrassing secrets. '''PC Guy: '''You better not... '''Eric: '''I will. '''PC Guy: '''Eric, I'm sorry. '''Eric: '''Sorry for what? '''PC Guy: '''I'm sorry for throwing your PSP out of the window, I'm sorry for breaking open your piggy bank... AND I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU LICK A FROZEN POLE!!! '''Eric: '''Alright. the door I won't do it. But I'm still playing on your Xbox! '''PC Guy: '''Okay. grunts '''Narrator: '''45 minutes later... '''Eric: '''I escaped a 6 star wanted level! '''PC Guy: '''Yeah, cool, now give me the controller. '''Eric: '''If you make me a tuna sandwich, I'll give you it. '''PC Guy: 'sighs Alright. to the kitchen and makes a tuna sandwich. He grabs a glass of milk and walks back to the living room There. '''Eric: '''I can't eat that! '''PC Guy: '''What? Do you expect me to eat it, instead? '''Eric: '''NO! I wanted a fried baloney sandwich. '''PC Guy: '''This is the last time you ask me to make you food. toward the stove and fries some baloney '''Eric: '''Are you done making my dinner, slave? '''PC Guy: '''Not yet. '''Eric: '''Now? '''PC Guy: '''No. '''Eric: Almost? 'PC Guy: '''No. '''Eric: '''Now? '''PC Guy: '''YES!!! Here. '''Eric: '''I can't eat it without a bottle of Coke. '''PC Guy: 'in the fridge and gets a bottle of Coke THERE! HAPPY?!? '''Eric: '''Yes. Thank you. '''PC Guy: '''So, can I play the Xbox? '''Eric: '''No. You got punked. W.I.P. Category:Comedy World (TV series) Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Orange Otter Network